Another of Life's Little Interludes
by Tarafina
Summary: She loved moments like this. Chlollie!


**Title**: Another of Life's Little Interludes  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor/Family  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Summary**: She loved moments like this.

**_Another of Life's Little Interludes _**

**1/1 **

Chloe woke up abruptly, blinking wildly into the dimness of the room. She rolled over slightly, as if to get up from the bed, but the arm around her waist tightened and tugged her until she was back to square one. With a slight smile, she turned over to stare at the half-asleep face of her husband. She could tell by the twitch of his lips that he knew she was watching him but refused to get up. She snuggled in closer and lifted a hand to trace his profile with her fingertips. His arm drew her even nearer and her bare leg slid between his, thighs pressed together, bodies molded intimately.

Ten years they'd been married and she _swore _he got more handsome by the day. A wrinkle or scar appeared every once in awhile, but he was still just as genuinely dashing in looks as he was in personality. Stubborn as hell, too, she noticed as he continued to lay in a half-doze while she grew more awake by the second. They'd had a loooong week that he had easily talked her into a short nap while their son was at school. Between work and the Justice League and then Jamie had a school play he needed their help practicing for and Lois— Her eyes shot open. The play!

"Oh no," she said, rolling away from Oliver who was so surprised by the abrupt change he didn't have time to pull her back to bed. She ran her fingers through her mussed hair, looking around for a clock. "No, no, no, he's going to be so upset!"

"Who?" Oliver asked, sitting up in bed and rubbing his face as he yawned.

"Jamie's play is tonight, Ollie. Get up, get dressed, let's go!" she half-shouted, rushing around the room and searching for something else to wear. Between convincing her to nap and actually napping, he'd stripped her of most of her clothes and she _knew _the school wouldn't appreciate her showing up in panties and a worn t-shirt.

"Shit," she heard Oliver mutter and couldn't be bothered to chastise him for his language as she was thinking the same thing.

She tugged on a pair of pants and finger-brushed here hair as quick as she could. No make-up, there was no time. They had fifteen minutes to get to the school, find a seat, and pretend they hadn't almost missed it.

She glared at Oliver when all he had to do was pull on a shirt. His hair always looked attractively messy. He simply smiled at her in response and they hurried out of the room, putting their shoes on and grabbing her purse before they raced to the car. She threw him the keys and climbed in the passenger seat, using the mirror on the sun visor to check her face. There was a little sleep clustered at the corners of her eyes and she looked rather blotchy. The dark marks beneath her eyes were a little less noticeable since her nap but she still wished she had some concealer on her.

"You look great," Oliver assured from the driver's seat.

"I look like I just rolled out of bed and dressed in whatever was lying on the floor before running out," she replied wryly, grinning anyway.

He took her hand instead of commenting; knowing well enough that saying more would likely get him in trouble.

"I _told _you having that nap was a bad idea," she reminded, thumb stroking the top of his hand absently.

He rolled his eyes. "You stopped complaining as soon as your head hit the pillow," he reminded.

She scoffed. "I was preoccupied with you undressing me."

"Just trying to make you more comfortable," he said in a not-so-innocent voice.

"Yeah, I couldn't wait to go to sleep with you kissing my legs from top to bottom. It was incredibly _relaxing_," she snarked.

He laughed, shaking his head as he turned the car down toward the school, driving a little faster than usual. "We'll repeat the process tonight and this time I'll be sure to exhaust you entirely," he promised.

She smirked, but it slid away as they parked next to the school and found the area quite deserted. "Oh no," she said, biting her lip. "You think it's started?"

"Only one way to find out, Sidekick," he said with a sigh, climbing out of the car.

He took her hand as she rounded the vehicle to walk at his side. They hurried up the brick wall lined stairs and down the halls, her heels clicking loudly. They could hear a ruckus in the gymnasium ahead of them and quietly tugged the door open, sliding in as covertly as they could. The area was dimmed everywhere but over the stage, where large lights beamed down to showcase the young children dressed up and waiting to show off their acting skills.

A hand lifted to wave at them and Chloe pointed so Oliver could see. Victor, Bart, AC, Clark and Lois were all sitting in a row of seats, two saved to the side of them.

"I can't believe you're late to your own kids play!" Lois said in a loud whisper.

"Car trouble," Oliver replied, frowning at her as they took their seats.

Chloe opened her purse and handed him the video camera.

Lois lifted a disbelieving brow. "Yeah, right!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Is this the same '_car trouble_' that had you two late for the parent-teacher interviews last week?" She smirked knowingly.

Chloe simply cleared her throat, eyes turning sideways as she remembered the afternoon that wasn't spent _napping_ at all.

"You took a nap, didn't you?" Clark asked.

Chloe glanced up at him in surprise. "How'd you know?"

"Jamie warned us you guys would be late. Said, and these are his words not mine: 'Mom's been sleepy lately and daddy always makes her nap when she gets like that. Says she gets real cranky but if he holds her, she's as mean as a kitten!'" Clark smirked as Chloe's mouth opened in surprise and Oliver tried to hide a snicker.

"No kidding," Chloe uttered, shaking her head.

Clark lifted a shoulder in a shrug. "Bet us five bucks each you'd make it just in time."

"You take the bet?" Oliver asked, lifting an amused brow.

He shook his head, grinning. "Not me," he told them rather proudly as his wife rolled her eyes.

Bart, Victor and AC frowned at their leader.

"I demand a refund!" Bart told him.

"SHHH!" someone from behind shouted.

"Dude, nothing's even happening yet!" Bart said, turning around to glare into the dark crowd.

A sharp squeal came from the mic before an older woman beamed at them. "Good evening and welcome to the first play of StarCity elementary this year!"

Oliver's hand slid into his wife's lap where she clasped it with both of hers. She grinned up at her little boy as he stood next to a few of his friends, rocking back and forth in his Robin Hood outfit, his blonde hair popping out from beneath his green cap. She was so proud he made the lead. Oliver lifted the camera with one hand, grinning as Jamie waved at him and gave him a thumbs up. She glanced at Oliver from the corner of her eyes. She loved moments like this. He squeezed her hand as the play began before lifting it slightly to run the back of his knuckles over the slightly round curve of her stomach, grinning. She smiled at him softly as he turned his attention back to their son. There would be many more days like this in the near future.

* * *

**Author's Note**: _Hope you enjoyed this! Luv yas - Fina!_


End file.
